


Just Us

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Brian May, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Sad Brian May, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Roger goes to see Brian after a day without seeing him. It seems that Roger somehow managed to upset him, but he can't figure out how.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “I forgive a lot, but I never forget what was said and done.”   
> “Please shut up. Just shut up.”  
> Requested by an anon on my Tumblr @mercurys-oldfashioned-loverboy. Come on by and say hello or send a request!

"Brian? Bri, I know you're home! Where are you?" Roger called, the spare key he had to Brian's house jangling from its place on the keyring against his thigh. 

He was met by silence, which worried him. There was always at least a record playing quietly, usually whilst Brian was reading or something. 

With every empty room he found, Roger became increasingly anxious. The last room he had to check was the kitchen, so, despite having no idea why his boyfriend would be in there so late at night, that was where he went.

Surprisingly, that was, in fact, where he found the guitarist. Brian was stooped over a kitchen counter, his fingers buried deep in his mass of curls. That wasn't good.

"Bri?" Roger carefully whispered. "Bri, it's me. What's wrong?"

When Roger went to touch Brian's arm, Brian recoiled away from the movement. Roger frowned, a little hurt. He tried to think of something he might have said, anything he might have done, to upset Brian.

"Brian, I don't know what I did, but whatever it was…"

"Please shut up. Just shut up," Brian pleadingly told Roger. "Don't lie to me."

"What…"

"You know exactly what you did, Roger."

Desperately, Roger wracked his brain again. What could he have possibly done in the space of twenty-four hours? He hadn't even seen or spoken to Brian because he'd been busy working on something.

"No, Brian, I don't," Roger insisted. "Tell me? So I can make it up to you, somehow."

For the first time since Roger had entered the room, Brian lifted his head to look at him, his eyes looking sad and a little glazed over. He kept a hand in his hair, a finger curling and tugging gently at a lock of hair.

"Look, Roger, I forgive a lot, you know I do, but…" he started, before sighing. "You also know that I never forget what people have said or done."

"What was it that I did, Brian?" Roger helplessly asked, making himself keep away from Brian's personal space.

"You told them." Brian told him, simply, having given in and decided to tell his boyfriend.

Roger's forehead creased in confusion.

"What do you mean? Who did I tell, what did I tell them?" he asked, still none the wiser and trying to figure out what had Brian so upset with him.

"You told Freddie and John about us." Brian replied, looking as confused as Roger felt.

When he tried to remember anything he might have said to Freddie and John when he's seen them earlier that day, Roger couldn't come up with anything.

"No, I didn't. At least, not explicitly, I'd  _never_ do that without you knowing, you know I wouldn't," Roger gently told Brian. "I don't know, I might've said something that could've implied we were together. I don't know. Maybe I mentioned I'd spent the night here or something, and they jumped to conclusions, you know how Fred can be." Then it hit him. "How do you know that they know? You haven't been out all day."

The guitarist tapped his fingers against the chrome countertop.

"Freddie called me," he said. "He wanted to know if I'd be back in the studio tomorrow. He mentioned that he and Deacy were happy for us and that they send their love."

Roger sighed.

"Right. It could've just been Freddie being Freddie," he replied, before sighing again. "But even if it was… I've been thinking of asking you for a while, but… I don't want to hide us from them anymore, Bri. I'm… I'm exhausted of it."

"But, Rog…"

Roger gently rested a hand on top of Brian's to interrupt him.  
"I know you're scared, Brian, so am I. But Freddie and John are so accepting, and I know you can see that. For god's sake, Fred's as queer as they come, we all knew that from the start!"

They both laughed at that, before Roger moved his hand to Brian's cheek.

"I love you. And I want people to know that. Not the whole world. Just… people. Friends," Roger simply concluded. "If you're okay with that."

Brian gazed into Roger's bright blue eyes.

"It… doesn't sound unreasonable," he admitted, shifting his eyes to their entwined hands. "I love you, too, Rog, you know that. I'm just… I'm just terrified of… of what people will think. Of me, of you, of us, the band…"

Quickly, Roger moved his hand to Brian's mouth, quietening him.

"Don't overthink. And don't think so far ahead," he quietly said. "We start with Freddie and John. It'll be better to do that tomorrow, 'cause they'll probably say something anyway if they do already know."

Brian slowly nodded, making Roger smile.

"You're right." Brian agreed.

"Not often I hear you say that to me!" Roger lightly teased, earning himself a gentle shove.

While Roger was distracted with his giggling, Brian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the drummer's lips. A little surprised, Roger hummed, pressing back against Brian's mouth.

"Just us now, though. Still just our thing." he murmured.

"Just us." Brian whispered in agreement, smiling.


End file.
